


The Other Side

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey and Mike have become friends after Mike returned to the firm (<i>came home</i>) and now Harvey is determined to take things one step further - to the other side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written for [challenge #7 (the other side)](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/98650842150/challenge-7-the-other-side) at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> For naias, who is a muse _and_ an angel.
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes) on tumblr.

"Do you want to come up?" Harvey can feel the world shift a little once the question is out of his mouth. Just a tiny, almost imperceptible switch, a wobble on a razor's edge. 

They're standing in front of his building, the hems of their jackets fluttering in the breeze of the warm summer night. Mike has walked him home after dinner and following drinks at a bar a few blocks away and Harvey is standing opposite him now, looking him in the eyes and tilting his head a little.

It has taken them ( _him_ ) a surprisingly long time to get to this point, to ease into this friendship after Mike had returned to the firm ( _came home_ ) and yet it seems to have been nothing more than a couple of fleeting seconds. They are at ease now, the two of them, friends, going out for dinner and drinks every once in a while, well, every week now, or at least they used to be that, friends and at ease, until a blink of an eye ago and Harvey hopes he has not damaged what they've had beyond repair. He's quite sure that he hasn't, though, not yet, and that he won't, whatever may happen after this, but there is this remaining hint of nerves, that nagging fear that lurks on the corners of his mind. 

He would miss this. He would miss this just so much more than he'd ever be able to admit. He's miss the dinner dates, the steaks, the scotch and the lazy strolls home along the streets of Manhattan late at night with Mike by his side. He'd miss the silly jokes and the banter. He'd miss watching the game, any game, on his or on Mike's sofa as well as the occasional movie marathon and he'd miss cooking for Mike and sharing his meals with him. He'd miss the creases in Mike's shirtsleeves when he's rolled them up and the bags under his eyes when they leave the office after a particularly long and hectic day and night. He'd miss Mike's scent and his ruffled hair and he'd miss the ever so slight slur in Mike's voice on the nights he's had one too many. 

Tonight is not such a night, though. They've held back on their drinks, just two glasses of wine with their dinner and a glass of scotch at the bar, later. Tonight, Mike's voice is clear – or at least it would be if he were saying anything.

For a second, Harvey panics. He knows that it's not a lack of attraction. He has always been aware of the attraction, Mike's fascination with him and his unbridled desire for Mike, and he knows it's been there from the moment they met all those years ago. And it has never faded, never wavered. He knows that and he's sure of that, but there might be a thousand other reasons for Mike to—

Harvey had decided to really _let_ himself, to allow himself not only to want but also to _have_ only a few short hours ago. Mike had just taken a sip from his wine and the red liquid had left two tiny vampire fangs above his upper lip. For a moment there, Harvey's chest had constricted and he had felt as if he was suffocating. He had loosened his tie, if only to keep his hand from reaching across the table and his fingers from wiping those little triangles from Mike's skin. 

For a moment there, he had hurt with need and the weight of how much he had wanted to touch ( _to feel_ ) had nearly knocked him off his chair. And that had been the moment he had known. The next time he would be able to do it. The next time he would reach across the table and get rid of those fangs with a firm but gentle swipe of his thumb. The next time he would feel Mike's skin against the tip of his thumb and maybe Mike's tongue would dart out surreptitiously or he'd graze Harvey's thumb with his teeth, just very quickly and without anyone else noticing, but he'd definitely reach across the table and de-vampire Mike the next time.

His eyes drop to Mike's lips and he imagines that he can still see the faint remains of those little fangs, even though he knows that that is barely possible. He watches how Mike's lips part and Mike takes a deep, slow breath. Raising his eyes again, Harvey's tongue darts out and quickly licks over his lower lip.

"Do you?"

After another endless heartbeat, Mike looks into Harvey's eyes and nods, straightening his shoulders. "Yeah," he murmurs. "Yeah, I want to."

Harvey returns the nod and tears his eyes away from Mike's to move towards the door. Raoul lets them in and they exchange brief greetings and Harvey purses his lips and bounces on his heels while they wait for the elevator. 

Once they're inside, Harvey steps very close to where Mike is standing and takes the left lapel of Mike's jacket between his fingers. He moves his fingers slowly downward and then up again and exhales. 

"Mike." Harvey's voice is low and maybe even a little hoarse. He follows the movements of his hand with his eyes as his fingers slide along Mike's lapel once more. 

Mike bows his head and leans his forehead against Harvey's chest and Harvey can feel Mike's breath against his skin beneath the cloth of his shirt. 

"I want you so much," Mike whispers and Harvey closes his eyes. He carefully cups the back of Mike's neck and nods.

"I know."

Mike nods, too, and when he raises his head again, he's biting his lips. Harvey pulls Mike flush against his body and traces Mike's hairline with his thumb, Mike's face buried against his shoulder. He can feel himself hardening in his trousers and for the first time in his life (apart from that final law school exam and his first real trial) his knees might feel a little weak. 

Mike is warm against his chest and a little moment before they reach the top floor, Mike takes another tiny step closer and rests his hand loosely on Harvey's hip. They stay like that until the elevator stops with a soft chime and when the doors slide open, Harvey brushes Mike's temple with his lips before he lets go of the other man.

Harvey crosses the hallway and – Mike always one step behind him, still radiating that _heat_ – hesitates for a fraction of a second before he unlocks and opens the door. Closing his eyes and taking a quick, shaky breath, he swings the door open and drops the keys onto the dresser once he's inside. He can hear the door fall shut and Mike's footsteps following him to along the corridor.

Harvey stops once he has switched on the lights and passed the kitchen island and he turns around to find Mike standing just a few steps away from him. He watches him slowly taking his messenger bag off of his shoulder and dropping it next to the counter. 

Mike runs his fingers through his hair and locks eyes with Harvey. There's a distinct bulge in his pants and he shifts his stance a little. "Harvey, I—"

"Come here," Harvey rasps and holds out his hand. He expects Mike to hesitate, but Mike doesn't. He walks straight towards Harvey, closing the distance in just a few sure strides. He expects the sound of Mike's steps to sound sharp and to pierce his ears, but they don't. Or maybe they do, but Harvey can't hear anything over the noise of blood rushing through his veins. 

What he doesn't expect is the bolt of electricity that strikes him when Mike steps into his space and their bodies touch. He doesn't expect everything to be so blurry from that moment on – their hands and fingers fumbling, trembling, tearing at ties and shirts, tangling with hair, frantically undoing buttons, zippers, shoving and pulling trousers and underwear down, their mouths gasping for air in the middle of bruising kisses. He doesn't expect Mike's tongue to feel _that_ good, Mike's lips and skin to taste _that_ good, to be _that_ addictive. He doesn't expect his jacket to actually land (and stay) on the kitchen island when he quickly takes it off and tosses it aside. He doesn't expect Mike's jacket to pool at his feet behind his back _just so_ when Mike shrugs it off and lets it drop to the floor. And he certainly doesn't expect to fall to his knees right there and then and to pull Mike with him, tearing at Mike's collar and a parting Mike's lips with his fingers simultaneously, prying them open.

When Mike takes Harvey's fingers into his mouth and reaches for Harvey's dick, Harvey can't help but bury his face against the crook of Mike's neck, biting his lips so hard it hurts. He noses at the hot, sensitive skin and once he's sure he has regained ( _lost_ ) enough composure he unclenches his jaws and licks and bites and kisses Mike's throat and as much of his shoulder and chest as he can reach.

Mike's lips around his fingers, Mike's tongue caressing them, teasing them, and that whole sensation of suction and _wet, so wet_ feel so good that for a moment there Harvey is sure he's going to come like that – his fingers in Mike's mouth and Mike's hand around his dick. He sucks a deep purple mark into Mike's already reddened and slightly bruised skin and Mike's hand around him tightens. Tearing himself away from Mike's intoxicating ( _breathtaking, suffocating_ ) skin, Harvey tries to turn the other man around and to keep his fingers in his mouth at the same time.

Both men curse when Mike's legs tangle in his trousers and, swearing under his breath, Mike clumsily tries to shove them down and pull them off over his feet. His shoes get stuck in the trousers' legs and Harvey reaches down to pull them off and tears at the trousers impatiently. Once Mike's right leg is free, Harvey is finally able to turn Mike around on his knees so that he's facing away from him and towards the windows and he pulls him back against his own body.

Harvey's cock is hard and throbbing and pre-come is leaking from its tip. Mike moans when it nestles between his ass cheeks and Harvey stifles a groan against the back of Mike's neck. He reaches around Mike again and feeds him his fingers once more, his other hand roaming over Mike's chest and stomach. 

A shiver runs through Mike's body when Harvey's fingertips brush through his pubic hair and over the base of his cock and Mike presses his back against Harvey, sucking on his fingers and moaning around them.

Harvey rolls his hips and his dick slides up and down Mike's cleft. The friction nearly takes his breath away and he stops and sits back a little after just a few thrusts and withdraws his fingers from Mike's mouth. The idea of lube crosses his mind for a second but there is not enough time for him to even finish the thought of getting up and— 

And his fingers are wet with Mike's saliva and before his mind has a chance to go back to that thought ( _what thought?_ ), he's already running his index finger over Mike's entrance and Mike is holding his breath.

Harvey raises his head and looks over Mike's shoulder, drinking in their reflection in the window. Mike is on his knees, his legs slightly spread, his trousers and jacket pooled next to him in a messy heap, his shirt hanging open and his tie still loosely wound around his neck. He has his eyes squeezed shut and he's mouthing voiceless words, voiceless words mingling with silent screams. His hands are gripping his thighs tightly and Harvey imagines that he can even see the half-moon dents Mike's fingernails are digging into his pale skin.

When Harvey begins to circle Mike's entrance with his finger, teasing the rim with gentle pressure, Mike pushes his hips backwards and braces himself with his hands on his thighs, letting his head hang between his shoulders. 

Harvey grins and stops staring at their reflection. Instead, he rests his forehead against Mike's shoulder and breaches him with just the tip of his finger. 

Mike's sharp intake of breath and the clenching of his muscles around Harvey's finger draw a strangled moan from Harvey's lips and he pushes his finger in a little further. He waits a couple of breathless ( _endless, exquisite_ ) moments until Mike's muscles relax and pushes in some more. When Mike tightens around him again, he stops and waits, staring ( _blinking_ ) at Mike's body slowly opening up to him ( _letting him in_ ). Mike is warm and tight and all Harvey wants is to bury himself in that tight heat. He moves his finger back and forth, in and out, stroking along the seams of Mike's hole with his thumb whenever he's deep enough inside. 

Mike moans and pushes back against Harvey's finger, trying to draw him in even deeper. This is when Harvey decides that Mike is ready for a second finger – and that he can't wait much longer. He withdraws his hand completely and slowly pushes two fingers inside, opening Mike wider. For a moment or two he wraps his other hand around Mike's erection. He runs his thumb through the pre-come oozing from Mike's slit and spreads it over the hot and smooth crown.

Mike bucks into his hand and clenches around him at the same time and he let's go of Mike's dick and takes hold of his own. He gives himself three, four firm strokes, moaning against the thin layer of shirt that's still covering Mike's sweaty skin.

"God, you're tight," Harvey breathes against Mike's back when Mike tense around his fingers again and Mike bites back a groan. Scissoring his fingers, he continues to loosen and stretch Mike until he knows he can't wait much longer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck—" Mike swears under his breath when Harvey adds a third finger. A sharp hiss of pleasure ( _pain?_ ) from Mike, accompanied by a maddeningly arousing contraction of Mike's muscles at the increased intrusion, causes Harvey slow down and inhale deeply.

"Don't stop," Mike whispers hoarsely and a second later Harvey can feel him relax around his fingers again. "Don't stop. Don't stop…"

"Mike," he moans and stills his movements completely after only a few more thrusts of his fingers, causing Mike to groan in protest. "Shit, I should—" He hisses as Mike tightens around his fingers once more and squeezes his eyes shut. "We need—"

Mike mutters a curse and leans forward, letting Harvey's fingers slip from his body. He grabs his jacket and rummages for his wallet with shaking hands and once he has found it he opens it and takes something from inside. He tosses the wallet aside and presses a small foil package into Harvey's greedy hand.

Before Harvey's brain can truly process what he is holding in his hand, the edge of the package is already between Harvey's teeth and the foil is being torn open. Harvey turns his head sideways and spits the torn-off piece out. His fingers are trembling when he takes the lubricated condom out of its wrapper and they still are when he rolls it over his straining erection. His dick twitches at the touch and he closes his fingers around it and strokes his hand up and down a couple of times, making himself harden even more and savoring the feeling of the cool lube against his palm. He brings his hand between Mike's cheeks again and spreads some of the slick gel over Mike's anus and he can't resist to push his fingers inside one more time, twice, three times, reveling in Mike's beckoning tightness and making sure Mike is all loose and open ( _and ready (for him)_ ).

Mike is reaching backwards, trying to grab hold of Harvey's hips, his legs, _anything_ – trying to pull Harvey forward and _into him_. He arches his back, lets his head fall back onto Harvey's shoulder and reaches for the back of Harvey's head, pulling him in for a passionate, open-mouthed, messy kiss.

Harvey shoves his fingers into Mike's body once more and watches how Mike wraps his fingers around his own cock, starting to stroke himself quickly. He fucks into his own hand, twice, three times, before he sits back again a little and positions himself, the tip of his dick teasing Mike's entrance.

"I want—" Harvey pants against Mike's spine between his shoulder blades. "I want—Oh god, I want—"

Mike reaches behind his back, reaches for Harvey again and all Harvey can hear is the blood in his veins and Mike's heavy breathing and his whispered words of "Yes, yes, come on—yes—"

And when Mike pushes back against him once more, a strangled moan falling from his lips ( _almost a scream_ ), Harvey's hips thrust forward and he buries himself in Mike's body with one languid stroke. They both freeze once Harvey is fully sheathed and Harvey bites his lips and holds his breath, short staccato moans falling from his mouth when Mike clenches around him, panting raggedly. He can feel Mike tense and tremble and his arms fly around Mike and close around him in a tight embrace. Harvey presses his nose and mouth against the crook of Mike's neck and tries to hold as still as possible, willing Mike to relax, coaxing him into yielding ( _to him_ ) with soft humming sounds and slow, open-mouthed caresses, and after a while, when Mike leans ( _sinks_ ) back against him and nods, his hips start to move of their own accord. At first his thrusts are nothing more but quick and shallow jerks but then he starts to withdraw further and to push back in with more force, slow and steady.

Mike's and his moans grow breathier and Harvey's fingers join Mike's on his cock. He can feel Mike twitch and pulse in their hands and when Mike clenches around him again, he knows that he's close. They're both close and Harvey concentrates on thrusting into Mike _just the right way_ , he sucks another mark into the sensitive skin of Mike's throat and when Mike moans greedily, he increases the movement of his hand around Mike's cock. 

Mike is so close that Harvey can taste it. He can taste it in the tang of Mike's sweat and in the flutter of his pulse against the tip of Harvey's tongue. Mike arches against Harvey's body, a long, shaky moan pouring from his lips, and Harvey senses the slight stutter in his movements, the slight increase of tension in his muscles and he stills his hand ( _and Mike's_ ) for a second, breaking their rhythm. Mike almost chokes when he does that. 

"Fuck," he breathes. "Fuck, Harvey, fuck—"

And when Harvey picks up the strokes of their hands again he keeps them firm yet irregular, keeps Mike panting and biting and licking his lips, keeps him so very close to the edge. It doesn't take more than nine or ten strokes though until Mike blindly reaches for Harvey's thigh and goes rigid in Harvey's embrace.

Harvey jerks up his head and opens his eyes and the sensation of Mike starting to climax, the first spurt of Mike's come, a feathery touch on his fingers, and Mike's face in the window, a picture of utter ecstasy and abandon, make his stomach lurch and his heart miss a beat ( _or two, maybe_ ). He thrusts into Mike one more time and when his own orgasm claims him, he bites down into Mike's shoulder, spilling his release deep inside of Mike, groaning in a voice he doesn't recognize, his mouth open and his tongue pressed against the cloth of Mike's shirt.

Their climax seems to go on forever and when the waves slowly subside, they collapse into a messy, sweaty heap of limbs on the floor. Mike is still twitching and weakly spurting in the confines of their joined fingers and Harvey still pulses inside of Mike and for a moment there Harvey's mind goes completely blank. It's just his body then and Mike's and the heat between them and his heart beating wildly against Mike's spine and Mike's pulse against his mouth.

Mike shifts a little and Harvey stills him with an iron-like grip on his hip, spooning up against him, keeping him close ( _so close_ ). For a moment there it's just the beating of their hearts and their ragged breaths and stickiness covering their fingers. He holds Mike like that for a while, so close against him, and when Mike's muscles tighten around his dick once more, drawing another, a last spurt of come from him, he holds his breath and bites his lips so hard he thinks he tastes blood.

Both of them moan low in their throats when Harvey finally reaches between them to grip the edge of the condom to keep it in place and slips from Mike's body. Harvey's fingers shake when he takes it off and ties a knot in it and he doesn't remember ( _he doesn't even notice_ ) where he drops it because his arms are around Mike again the very next moment and his senses are filled with Mike's scent.

They're both very much out of breath and it takes them quite a long time ( _almost forever, almost—_ ) to even out their breathing at least a little. Harvey feels boneless and when he runs his fingertips over Mike's skin he thinks the sensory overload might kill him or even make him come again, _just like that_. 

"I was going to offer you a drink," he murmurs against Mike's hairline some ( _endless, voiceless_ ) seconds later. "Got carried away a bit, it seems…"

"This's better," Mike whispers and runs the tip of his tongue over Harvey's arm. "Much better."

"Hmmm," Harvey hums and noses at Mike's neck. He pries one hand free and carefully pulls at the collar of Mike's shirt, exposing those patches of skin at his throat and shoulder. Gently running his fingertips over the love-bites and bruises, he frowns. "I'm sorry." He places a tender kiss on one of the marks and feels Mike trembling against him. "I don't know—" He kisses Mike's shoulder again. "Usually I don't—" Another kiss and another tentative caress of his tongue. "I didn't expect for this to get so—I mean, I've never—"

Mike chuckles and snuggles back against Harvey. "It's okay," he says, burying his nose in the crook of Harvey's arm, the one that's still wrapped around him, holding him close. "It's perfect, actually. I mean, I didn't know what to expect at all, not really, I mean, so—"

Harvey freezes for a second before he props himself up on an elbow and nudges Mike's shoulder to make him turn around and face him.

"Wait," he frowns, cupping Mike's cheek with his free hand. "What—Are you saying that… that this is—I mean that this was—"

"Yeah," Mike whispers and brings his face to Harvey's chest, licking along Harvey's collar bone slowly. 

"Shit," Harvey mumbles and buries his nose in Mike's tousled hair, pulling the other man a little closer again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He can feel Mike exhaling against his skin and hisses his hair.

"Didn't get around to it," Mike murmurs, his lips a tingling sensation against Harvey's skin. "Got carried away too…"

"You should have told me," Harvey says into Mike's hair, wiggling his legs to kick off his shoes, his trousers still wrapped around his feet. "I'd have gone slower… I wouldn't have—"

Mike looks up and reaches for Harvey's face. "Perfect," he smiles. "This was perfect." He pulls Harvey in for a slow, tender kiss. "You can go all gentle and slow the next time, tomorrow, later. Today – I wanted this."

Harvey nods and bends his head to kiss Mike again. "I'm sorry," he mouths against Mike's lips.

"Nothing to be sorry for," Mike smiles. "Nothing at all. Now come back to bed."

Harvey knows that they should probably get up, get out of their clothes and under the shower, but he lies down with Mike again, pulling him close against himself. _Just a minute_ , he thinks, _just a moment_ , and he closes his eyes.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and join the fun at [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
